Apuestas en donde, cuando ganas, pierdes
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: El rumor se había extendido por toda la escuela y tanto Kykyou como Kouga no podían estar más enojados al respecto por lo que se encargarían de desvanecerlo con una apuesta interesante, intentar que la feliz pareja de Kagome e Inuyasha besara a Kouga y Kykyou respectivamente. Pero no siempre apostar por un amor platónico resulta ser la mejor idea. Reto: ¿te sientes con suerte?


**Antes de que se me olvide: el respectivo disclaimer de que es de Rumiko los personajes y que no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacerlos reír o llorar o enternecer a ustedes queridos lectores. **

**Este fic es una respuesta al reto de ¿Te sientes con suerte? Del Foro ¡Siéntate! Así que sin más les dejo mis resultados de los números que escogí y de los cuales no sabía que tocaba hasta que las moderadoras indicaban qué te había tocado**

**Pareja: Kouga/Kykyou**

**Género: Friendship/Angst**

**Uno pierde una apuesta, debe pagar a gusto del ganador.**

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste y si quieren seguir leyendo más historias de estas inusuales las invitó a pasarse por el foro. Nos leemos el terminar el one shot ;)**

Era viernes en la mañana y el rumor se había extendido por todo el instituto sobre la nueva pareja que se avecinaba desde la entrada. Y era de esperarse, pues siempre se la pasaban juntos y no solo en clase sino también al salir de la escuela en el restaurante popular para chicos de su edad.

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban alegremente viéndose el uno al otro mientras platicaban, cuestión que no quedaba desapercibida por nadie del colegio excepto por ellos dos que estaban anuentes a las miradas que tenían encima; entre esas miradas, la de Kouga y Kykyou.

Sus afinados ojos negros no quitaban la vista de la chica de uniforme verde y cabello azabache igual al de ella que caminaba junto con Inuyasha "¿qué le vio?" fue el primer pensamiento de Kykyou al visualizar desde una de las ventanas del colegio a la feliz "pareja" que reía y paseaba tranquilamente "tal vez se confundió y pensó que era yo" volvió a pensar fugazmente pero así de rápido como llego, ese pensamiento se fue mientras reía con expresión de superioridad "seguro no, esa cabeza hueca no se compara conmigo". Comenzó a caminar elegantemente mientras algunos chicos la volteaban a ver, tal vez no eran tantos como todos los días pues la nueva atracción era Inuyasha y Kagome pero aún así la presencia de Kykyou se notaba a cualquier lado al que ella iba.

Por otra parte de pronto una pelota de baloncesto le pegó en la cabeza a Kouga que había perdido la concentración al ver pasar a la feliz pareja.

¡Kouga!, ¿estás en el juego o qué?- replicó uno de los jugadores

Etto, ¡sí!- comentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el duro golpe y volvía a agarrar la pelota para dirigir a su equipo pues él era el jugador principal. Sin embargo, desde que vio a Kagome sonreír por otro simplemente perdió la concentración y la última parte del partido no pudo encestar ni una sola canasta a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad varias veces, algo fatal para el mejor jugador del equipo del colegio, pero simplemente Kouga no podía siquiera pensar en que los rumores sobre Inuyasha y Kagome fueran ciertos.

En todo el día no se dejaron de extender los rumores que enojaban más a Kykyou y entristecían más a Kouga. Y, como todos los días los jugadores de baloncesto y las porristas se sentaron juntos a comer.

-Estoy segura que lo escuchaste- comentó Kykyou sin voltearlo a ver mientras jugaba con la ensalada que tenía enfrente.

-Sobre el supuesto beso,- respondió Koga en tono callado. Entre tanto bullicio de la cafetería para cualquier persona sería casi imposible escuchar al basquetbolista hablar pero para Kykyou era fácil incluso leerle los labios pues más de diez años siendo amigos eran suficientes para conocer lo siguiente que el joven Kouga diría. –Pff qué idiotez-

-Tienes razón- respondió Kykyou mientras reía por lo bajo; volteó a ver a su amigo y contó hasta tres en su mente: 1… 2… 3

-¡Qué putas tiene el tipo!, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? ¡Ellos dos se la pasan pelando todo el tiempo! ¡Es una estupidez que ahora sean pareja! – Gritó exaltado mientras sostenía los cubiertos con demasiada fuerza que hasta sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Afortunadamente la cafetería ahora ya no tenía puesto el ojo sobre los chicos populares sino sobre la famosa pareja sobre la cual se hablaba por lo bajo. Una risita refinada se escuchó enfrente de Kouga mientras veía cómo Kykyou aún riendo le quitaba los cubiertos y su plato para cortarle la carne ya que de antemano sabía que un cuchillo en las manos de Kouga en estos momentos era más que peligroso.

-Así que el chico más popular del colegio perdió ante Inuyasha- Refutó la pelinegro mientras seguía partiendo la comida de Kouga con cuidado.

-Pff, no he perdido nada, Kagome sigue sin tener novio, solo le tiene lástima a ese idiota.-

-No es un idiota, y…

-Pff ¡claro que es un idiota!, pero obviamente tú nunca podrás ver a tu amor platónico como un idiota Hmp- rió Kouga mientras Kykyou empezaba a apretar los cubiertos y fruncir el ceño.

-No empieces Kouga, él no es mi… él no…-

-¿él no qué? Respondió riéndose más por la chica que estaba comenzando a enfurecerse. –Yo creo que tú eres la que perdiste ante Kagome-

-¡Ni lo digas!- Somató ambos cubiertos a los lados de la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido que hizo que los de su mesa se callaran para voltear a ver a los dos jefes de ambos grupos.

-¡Sigan comiendo!- gritaron ambos al notar que sus respectivos grupos los miraban atónitos. Y como cualquier orden que ellos siempre daban, en silencio todos prosiguieron a comer. Preferían mil veces hacerles caso que provocar a la terrible pareja que cuando se enojaban eran peores que demonios. Sin embargo en ese momento Kouga quitó la seriedad para cambiarla por una sonrisa burlona a Kykyou.

-Señorita perfecta, no pierda la compostura- le refutó mientras intentaba en vano ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mjm cuando quiera yo puedo tener a Inuyasha igual, Kagome jamás me ganará… en ningún terreno.- dijo más para sí misma que para Kouga quien lo miraba sarcásticamente.

-Te oyes confiada,-

-Sí, como siempre; al contrario tuyo que sabes que la tarada de Kagome se muere por Inuyasha- respondió naturalmente Kykyou para desvanecer la sonrisa de superioridad de su mejor amigo.

-¡No le llames así!, además Kagome no muere por Inuyasha, él muere por ella y si yo lo deseara se lo podría quitar,-

-¿así de confiado?-

-Esperabas menos de mí-

-No, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "perro que ladra…-

-¿y tú muerdes?, porque me parece que alardeas demasiado también sobre que podrías tener a Inuyasha cuando quisieras-

-Es un hecho, incluso ya se había extendido un rumor de que nosotros salíamos, estoy segura que él lo inició y si no, no hizo nada para detenerlo. –

-Estás ladrando ¿sabías?- Rió Kouga y Kykyou lo volteó a ver con mirada asesina que pronto cambió a una mirada pícara,

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Sabes que adoro las apuestas- guiñó el ojo Kouga mientras empezaba a comer la comida que Kykyou le había partido.

-Mañana es el festival, habrán actividades toda la mañana y estaremos hasta mediodía.-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Son aproximadamente cinco horas suficientes para una rápida apuesta- sugirió Kykyou mientras de reojo miraba al comedor, sentía que cada vez era menos popular a medida que las miradas sobre Kagome aumentaban. Por su parte Kouga que conocía esa típica mirada de su mejor amiga que siempre corroboraba que la estuvieran viendo, se limitó a chasquear los dedos, cuestión que siempre daba resultado para bajarle la vanidad a Kykyou y traerla de vuelta a la conversación pero esa vez fue distinto por lo que Kouga enojado, simplemente se adelantó a tomar el mentón de la chica y obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-señorita perfecta, ¿decías algo?- Inmediatamente Kykyou dejo de enfocar su mirada en Kagome para inmediatamente voltear hacia las orbes azules de su amigo.

-Cinco horas, ese es el tiempo que tenemos para conseguir un beso-

-Explícate- mencionó Kouga mientras soltaba la barbilla de Kykyou.

-Estoy harta de ese estúpido rumor de que ellos se besaron en las afueras del colegio, así que pensé que la mejor manera de desmentirlo es que en frente del colegio besen a otra persona-

-Perfecto- Mencionó instantáneamente Kouga aunque por dentro su corazón se detuvo un milisegundo ¿cómo conseguir un beso de Kagome? Si bien era demasiado caballeroso con ella y siempre atento a todo lo que le gustaba, jamás había admitido sus sentimientos expresamente y mucho menos podría pedirle algo así aunque si lograra robarle un beso…

-Reglas,- comenzó diciendo Kykyou cuando vio una mirada pícara en Kouga y adivinando lo que pensaría el chico decidió mejor establecer un par de cuestiones para asegurarse de que Kouga no hiciera trampa.-

-Díctalas se yo también puedo decir algunas- sonrió complacido que los ojos felinos de Kykyou lo vieran con complicidad.

-De acuerdo, es simple, solo debe ser dentro de las cinco horas que dura el festival, no se debe indicar a nadie que es una apuesta por lo que no podemos contar con ninguna ayuda y la más importante, tiene que venir de la persona el dar el beso. Esas son mis reglas- rio Kykyou mientras observando como poco a poco perdía miradas de enamorados decidió soltarse el pelo que tenía amarrado en una coleta y quitarse la chumpa de porrista argumentando falso calor. Pequeños destellos de coquetería que usaba para ser la más popular del colegio y que Kouga conocía bien de su mejor amiga.

-Mi única regla es que Inuyasha o Kagome tienen que ver el beso que el otro le dé a nosotros respectivamente- Sonrió con autosuficiencia Kouga pues ahora que notaba que su amiga dejaba que todos vieran su blusa ajustada empezó a notar que la mayoría de miradas ya no estaban como siempre en Kykyou sino en Inuyasha y Kagome cuestión que le irritaba sobremanera y si tenía la oportunidad de hacer ver en desgracia a Inuyasha, su regla era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

-De acuerdo jugador estrella, el que pierda será sirviente del otro por toda una semana- Sonrió Kykyou mientras se levantaba con natural elegancia de la mesa en la que se encontraba y las chicas acto seguido la imitaban.

-Por cierto Kouga tómalo como un adelanto de la apuesta que ganaré… recoge mis trastos del almuerzo.- Empezó a caminar elegantemente mientras su séquito de porristas la seguían. De pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban cubriéndola con una chaqueta grande del equipo de baloncesto. Al momento en que volteó a ver Kouga aprovechó para cerrar el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello dejándola atrapada dentro de la prenda de vestir que le quedaba ligeramente enorme.

-Hace frío ¿no crees?, agradéceme que te presté la chumpa porque será la única vez que te hago un favor ya que ambos sabemos quien me hará favores cuando gané- Y con un beso fugaz en la mejilla se adelantó a la salida del comedor seguido por el equipo de basquetballl dejándola a ella enojada ante la actitud retadora de Kouga. Pero estaba totalmente segura que mañana ella ganaría la apuesta, después de todo había una fuente confiable que le había dicho que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella, definitivamente en el festival corroboraría aquello.

Al día siguiente a penas visualizó la entrada de su colegio un frío descomunal atravesó su columna a pesar de estar a medidados de abril con uno de los calores más intensos que se sentían en el verano pero para Kouga, temblaba de frío como si estuviera en el Polo Norte, inclusive sus brazos estaban erizados y su mandíbula de vez en cuando comenzaba a tiritar. Pero no podía atribuirlo al clima, así que le tocaba resignarse a reconocer que tenía miedo.

Justamente el día anterior al regresar a su casa comenzó a prepararse para confesarse ante Kagome. Era algo que siempre había mantenido en sueños o metas lejanas pero ahora que se daba la oportunidad pensaba que debía hacerlo a la perfección. Su plan era simple, Kagome siempre se había mostrado amable y atenta frente a él, le regalaba cosas, le vendaba a veces las muñecas cuando se lastimaba en partidos y hasta le ayudaba con las tareas cuando no entendía. Kouga estaba seguro que aquel trato que tenía para con él era diferente a cualquier persona y él solo recordar la sonrisa que Kagome le brindaba con sinceridad lo hacía convencerse que su plan iba a funcionar. Solo tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para confesarle su amor y estaba seguro que tendría el beso más esperado desde que tenía memoria, pues ya llevaba varios años enamorado de ella.

Pasó comprando un ramo de flores pero resolvió dejarlo en su casa pues, aunque hubiera pasado más de una hora pensando en el color más hermoso de rosas para regalarle, ese día en la mañana se había arrepentido y había decidió que en festival le compraría otras, unas que se vieran más perfectas de las que le había comprado. Había también buscado el mejor de sus trajes pero igualmente lo había dejado en casa pues, debía usar su uniforme de baloncesto ya que tenía partido ese día. Y finalmente junto a él llevaba una libreta con varias páginas escritas en el cual se detallaba todo lo que le había querido decir a Kagome desde que la conoció, después de varios tachones, corrector, cambio de palabras y practicado frente al espejo estaba seguro que ese día, tan esperado y a la vez tan inesperado lograría estar con Kagome a pesar de ese estúpido rumor que a todas luces se notaba que era falso.

Respiró profundo y después de corroborar que sus manos frías dejaran de temblar comenzó a caminar hacia el festival repleto de gente…

Por su parte Kykyou solo tenía que despertar los sentidos de todo hombre y estaba segura que con ello la atención de Inuyasha sería dirigida a ella y no a Kagome por lo que lo primero que pensó en ponerse fue una minifalda roja que era el color favorito de Inuyasha, decidió buscar una blusa con suficiente escote que atrajera miradas y decidió dejar su cabello suelto y hacerse algunos rulos en las puntas del pelo que le daban una apariencia más inocente de la que sus ojos negros mostraban. Tacones de aguja y perfume caro más algunos que otros detalles fue todo lo que se preparó Kykyou para ganar la apuesta, después de todo la tenía asegurada después que a pesar de los años sabía que Inuyasha todavía recordaba el pequeño encuentro "erróneo" que habían tenido en la sección de historia de la biblioteca y que habían decidió catalogarlo como error y olvidarlo aunque ambos sabían que era imposible o por lo menos lo era para Kykyou que ahora enfocaba su vista más que en buscar a Inuyasha, en buscar a Kagome

Y cuando la vio no podía creerlo la chica vestía un simple vestido azul con puntos blancos y lucía demasiado hermosa como para compararse con la propia Kykyou que la miraba con cara asesina.

-¡Hey Kagome!- respondió con una preocupación falsa.

-Ehhh hola Kykyou- respondió la chica dubitativa que ayudaba a armar un estand de comida

-¿De casualidad no has visto a Inuyasha?- Preguntó fingiendo inquietud. Kagome soltó una mueca de fastidio pues sabía de antemano que Kykyou era la perfección andando y que buscase a Inuyasha no le parecía buena señal.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- se limitó a decir Kagome pues a pesar de que sí sabía dónde estaba no se animaba a decirle a la ex novia de Inuyasha donde se encontraba este, pues después del beso en el restaurante lo que menos quería era que ellos dos se vieran.

- Pues porque él me estaba buscando aunque aún no sé por qué, supongo que esperaré a que él me encuentre, ¡Gracias Kagome!- y dicho esto inmediatamente se volteó dejando lucir su ondulado cabello mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa fina perversa de haber logrado intimidar aunque fuese un poco a su enemiga.

Se dirigió a los vestidores donde estarían los del equipo de baloncesto. Ella era la única que podía entrar pues estaba de sobra saber que la capitana del equipo de porristas siempre bajaba antes del partido para hablar con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Inclusive los profesores sabían que Kykyou y Kouga tenían permiso exclusivo del director de salir cuando quisieran de clases así como almuerzo gratis y permisos especiales como el que ella usaba en esos momentos para dirigirse a los vestidores de hombres. Su relación era por demás sabida en todo el colegio sin embargo todos sabían que no eran pareja pues ese tipo de relación la tenían desde jardín de niños y claro estaba con el tiempo el rumor había desaparecido añadiendo que Kykyou había salido con Inuyasha hacía unos cuantos años, y aunque la relación fue corta se había corroborado que Kouga y Kykyou jamás habían sido novios. "tock, tock tock". Se oyó el sonido tras la puerta e Inmediatamente le abrieron paso a Kouga para que éste saliera de los vestidores.

-¿vienes a decirme que ya te rendiste?- sonrió Kouga ante la mirada levemente enojada de Kykyou.

- Sabes que siempre vengo a desearte suerte pero no en la apuesta por supuesto- sonrió la chica mientras se sentaba en las bancas fuera del pasillo seguido por Kouga-

-Te ves bien- se limitó a decir a su compañera-

-Lo sé, y como lo habrás notado que esté vestida así significa…

- que el primer y tercer cuarto de partido no tendremos los doce minutos que acostumbramos para que las porristas animen,-

- se reducirán a la mitad- concluyó Kykyou que no le tocaba participar en este partido por ser solo de exhibición. –y ¿ya hablaste con Kagome?-

-Ehh, no, lo haré después del partido, ¿y tú con Inuyasha?-

-Lo haré después que Kagome termine de prepararse para el final; después de todo, tu condición de que ella tenía que verme me la hace más complicada.- Refutó Kykyou quien, siempre segura en sus palabras, estaba determinada a lograr que aquel rumor desapareciera. Por otro lado Kouga desde que salió de su casa había estado dando vueltas a la situación invadiéndose de preguntas y posibilidades de que fuera rechazado, de que el rumor fuera cierto, de que se burlara de él o de que Inuyasha, quien tenía que ver como Kagome lo besaba, fuera a golpearlo hasta matarlo; cuestión que él no permitiría pero que si se daba sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir frente al mejor alumno de karate de la escuela.

- ¡Kouga!- gritó de pronto Kykyou quien ya se había parado y estaba frente a él tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente, era la quinta vez que lo llamaba y Kouga no reaccionaba.

-¿qué?- reaccionó inmediatamente Kouga que se había quedado ido en sus pensamientos.

-Pff, nada, sabes a veces me preocupas cuando piensas en Kagome, esa niña siempre te deja ido aunque ni siquiera este por aquí-

-¡Hey, no es cierto!,- refutó Kouga y acto seguido Kykyou puso una rodilla sobre su pierna y ya más cerca con ambas manos cubrió levemente los ojos de Kouga.

- Solo cuida que eso no pase en el partido quieres- susurró y sonrió la chica aunque el otro no la pudiese ver. De pronto salieron los hombres del vestidor para dirigirse a las canchas de baloncesto y sin querer interrumpir quedamente llamaron a Kykyou para avisarle que ya era hora del partido.

Al escuchar su nombre la chica bajo la pierna de Kouga y le quitó las manos de encima para hallarse con los ojos de Kouga levemente cerrados, y que poco a poco se iban abriendo al dejar de sentir el calor de Kykyou. Cuestión que a Kouga le molestó pues adoraba que la chica hiciera eso antes de los partidos, pues le permitía al menos un poco de tranquilidad cuando Kykyou le obligaba a cerrar los ojos y relajarse para poder jugar bien.

-Sólo cuiden de él por favor- respondió en tono autoritario la chica mientras caminaba con su elegante movimiento de cadera robando la mirada de todos los jugadores del equipo excepto Kouga que estaba más que acostumbrado a las exhibiciones de galantería de su mejor amiga.

-Tienen derecho a ver culos bonitos pero cuando ganen el partido bakas- Les ordenó y todos desviando la mirada inmediatamente se dirigeron a jugar. Kouga respiró profundo esperando que por milagro de Dios Kagome estuviese en el partido viéndolo triunfar pero con los nervios que cargaba esperaba, como dijo Kykyou, que no se quedara ido ni meditabundo sobre su amor platónico y la confesión que le haría.

A penas comenzó el partido y lo primero que notó Kouga al encestar fue ver a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, después de buscar unos segundos entre tanta gente no lograba hayar a Kagome hasta que sus ojos visualizaron a Kykyou que con una sonrisa por su triunfo, señaló con su dedo pulgar ligeramente unos asientos hasta atrás en donde Kouga por fin se encontró con las orbes dulces de Kagome que lo miraban feliz mientras aplaudía. Un enorme rubor le recorrió las mejillas y comenzó a saludarla desde lo lejos sin notar como de pronto una pelota se dirigía hacia él y lo golpeaba directamente en la cabeza. Kykyou se llevó una mano a los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza en modo decepcionante y Kagome por su parte reía dulcemente, divertida de la marca de baloncesto que tenía ahora Kouga en la frente.

Finalmente el partido acabo con una humillante derrota de 23 a 60 haciendo a Kouga el ganador y más orgulloso de todo el equipo que lo ovacionaba sin parar, la gente se dispersó y luego de un baño profundo, Kouga salió en busca de Kagome en el puesto de comida en el que supuestamente estaría.

-Kagome- Comenzó a correr hacia ella pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no había comprado las flores, inmediatamente se disculpó desde lo lejos y tomó el camino contrario hacia el puesto de flores.

-Disculpa dame las flores más lindas del lugar- dijo a uno de los que estaban en el puesto.

- Eso es difícil capitán Kouga, todas son las más lindas- respondió alegremente el chico, a lo que Kouga solo frunció el ceño.

- Déjate de pendejadas y dame las mejores- no tenía tiempo que perder y menos cuando Kagome ya lo había visto.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros!

-De acuerdo, solo qué color deseas- respondió ya reprimido el chico esperando que Kouga eligiera y se fuera lo más pronto posible de aquí.

-Etto…- "cuál es el color favorito de Kagome", se comenzó a preocupar.

- Dame unas moradas- dijo Inuyasha que estaba a la par de él, a penas apareció y Kouga ya daba un salto hacia atrás asustado de verlo tan cerca.

-¡Qué… qué haces aquí!- resolvió por decir ante la figura molesta de Inuyasha

-Comprando flores para Kagome- mencionó conforme mientras buscaba las flores.

- Cuales desea señor- dijo el chico antes atemorizado por Kouga pero ahora ignorándolo por completo al igual que en ese momento lo hacía Inuyasha.

-Esas orquídeas lilas, son las favoritas de Kagome- dijo escuetamente mientras el chico se las daba. Boquiabierto Kouga miraba como se le escapaba la única oportunidad que tenía para entregarle flores y sin siquiera poder abrir la boca aunque fuese para maldecir Inuyasha ya se había marchado con las flores en mano. El verlo partir hizo que Kouga se quedase boquiabierto por un segundo mientras sentía que su corazón se constreñía cada vez que Inuyasha daba un paso más hacia Kagome. Intento controlar esa sensación amarga en sus labios y ese ligero enrojecimiento de nariz que presentía fuera de llanto pero que inmediatamente refutó alegando que era ridículo ese sentimiento. Sin pensarlo más tiempo se dirigió al stand de chocolates y compró los que parecían más caros y mejor presentables. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo y corriendo lo más que sus piernas daban llegó al estand de Kagome que justamente estaba recibiendo las flores de Inuyasha.

-¡Baka!, estas no combinan con el letrero-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, solo me dijiste que comprara flores para tu estúpido puesto de comida sin decirme nada más.

-Pues ve a cambiarlas-

-Son tus favoritas al menos tómalo en consideración porque ni loco vuelvo hasta el otro lado del festival para cambiar tus estúpidas flores.- Mientras seguían discutiendo Kouga miraba perplejo la situación mientras poco a poco se desvanecía su sentimiento de derrota.

- Vamos Inuyasha, prometiste que me ayudarías ¿quieres hacerlo por favor?- respondió calmadamente Kagome pues sabía también que Inuyasha estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y para alguien que se preocupaba tanto por ella, el que le hiciera esa clase de favores tenía que agradecérselo sobre manera a pesar que le tenía que pedir que regresara al puesto de flores.

-Pff, eres molesta.-

-¡Por favor!-

-Mmmm-

-¿Por mí?- De pronto a Inuyasha se le encendieron las mejillas de sonrojo y sin voltearla a ver agarro de pronto las flores para con paso firme emprender camino a cambiarlas.

-¡Esperen!- gritó de pronto Kouga al ver que Inuyasha estaba por partir. Sabía que si quería ganar la apuesta, Inuyasha debía estar presente para corroborar que era Kagome quien lo besaba. Sin embargo, en cuando ambos le pusieron la mirada encima, intrigados por el grito de Kouga este a penas pudo hablar cuando dijo que no era nada y acto seguido Inuyasha siguió su camino.

- Kouga, felicidades por lo del partido- Sonrió tímidamente Kagome mientras Kouga nervioso extendía inmediatamente la caja de chocolates.

-Son para ti- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿eh?, etto, gracias- dijo sorprendida por los chocolates.

- No fue nada- respondió sutilmente Kouga. –Por cierto Kagome.. etto yo- Intentó recordar todas las palabras de su libreta pero fue imposible, siempre se había sentido seguro de sí y más cuando estaba con Kaogme pero ahora era la situación muy distinta. No solo debía confesarle lo que sentía sino lograr que lo besara y que olvidara al idiota de Inuyasha, cuestión que cada vez parecía más lejana pues sabía que Kagome miraba a Inuyasha de una forma que sabía nunca lo vería a él, y aunque lo quisiera negar sabía que tal vez Kagome no correspondería su sentimiento.

-¿Kouga?- respondió Kagome ante el chico ido que tenía enfrente. De pronto Kouga al reaccionar inmediatamente agarro las manos de Kagome y las envolvió con las suyas propias.

-Kagome, yo…- Kouga empezó a sudar frío e inmediatamente apartó las manos de Kagome. "Vamos esto es fácil", se repitió pero por una extraña razón las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Sí?- respondió Kaogme extrañada del comportamiento nada atrevido de Kouga como siempre lo mostraba al ser atento con ella o guiñarle el ojo desde lo lejos cuando la encontraba en los pasillos. Ahora se mostraba tan tímidio y dubitativo que creyó le diría algo malo.

-¿Sucedió algo Kouga, estás bien? Volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de su amigo.

-¡Si! Yo… quisiera ayudarte con tu están de comida.

-¿En serio?- La cara dubitativa de de Kagome se transformó en una expresión alegre mientras se volteaba para buscarle un delantal para que lo ayudara en la cocina. ¡Perfecto! Ayudame con… y mientras Kagome le explicaba las mil y una tareas que tenía que hacer, Kouga sonrió tristemente mientras pensaba en calmar sus nervios antes de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Del otro lado del festival se encontraba Kykyou que en todo el día no había visto ni pizca de Inuyasha y ya estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo; siempre había sido lo mismo, la poca atención que Inuyasha le ponía fue la razón por la cual habían roto su relación. Kykyou desde que tenía consciencia había sido el centro del Mundo o por lo menos de todo aquel que la conociera pero Inuyasha era distinto, siempre la trato como si ella fuera humana y no una diosa como la veía cualquier hombre. De recordar cómo Inuyasha la cuidaba varias veces de los hombres que intentaban siquiera tocarla, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sus finas manos comenzaron a enfriarse de apoco. Kykyou dejó de fingir soberbia por un segundo para cambiar su mente por pronfunda tristeza. Sabía que una pelea estúpida había hecho que Inuyasha y ella ya no fueran nada pero no podía esconder que todavía sentía algo por el chico que siempre la quiso. Claro, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo vio con la tonta de Kagome y ese estúpido sentimiento que le quemaba los huesos, vilmente llamado "celos" la comenzaba a inundar.

De pronto se topo con alguien y cayó de bruces al suelo doblándose el tobillo por los altos tacones que llevaba.

- Hnn- se quejó sutilmente pues inclusive sabía cómo caer hermosamente para verse esplendida todo el tiempo.

- Kykyou- susurró Inuyasha que también había caído con el montón de flores nuevas que llevaba para Kagome.

- Inuyasha- respondió sorprendida por tan repentino encuentro y lo ridícula que se miraban en el suelo. Intentó pararse pero para su desgracia a penas pudo mover el pie.

-¿estás bien?-

- Sí solo me doble el tobillo, pronto se quitará- Mencionó levantándose al segundo intento pero cuando reaccionó de la situación volvió a caerse fingidamente. Y antes de topar el suelo, como suponía Inuyasha la agarró de la cintura sosteniéndola fuertemente.

-No estás bien-

-Descuida no vi por dónde caminaba- se excusó Kykyou con una tierna sonrisa, de esas que sólo le dedicaba a muy pocas personas, especialmente a Inuyasha.

- Etto, fue mi culpa lo siento- se disculpó Inuyasha a lo que Kykyou sonrió abiertamente pues recordaba claramente ese juego cuando ellos salían, en el que en cada discusión Kykyou siempre terminaba teniendo la razón e Inuyasha terminaba siempre echándose la culpa.

-Y esas flores, respondió mientras miraba al suelo las orquídeas rojas- Inuyasha inmediatamente agarró una del suelo y mientras miraba que Kykyou tenía enormes dificultades para mantenerse en pie. La sostuvo de nuevo.

-Toma, te llevo a la enfermería- Kykyou se ruborizó inmediatamente al notar que recibía una hermosa flor roja como disculpa. Pero más le sorprendía que Inuyasha fuera tan amable, nunca lo había hecho antes cuando salían por lo que no entendía por qué se tomaba incluso esa molestia ahorita.

-Gra-cias- dijo sin más mientras era cargada por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha. Por su parte este bufó por lo bajo, sabía que la princesa del colegio era más delicada que la flor que le acababa de dar y realmente no estaba para maltratos de la señorita perfecta por lo que intentó hacer de todo para que no se molestara. Pero al parecer tomó demasiadas precauciones pues Kykyou no se miraba para nada enojada, cosa rara en ella y su rostro que siempre mostraba seriedad. Comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería con ella en brazos sin darse cuenta que paso justo por el puesto de comida de Kagome quien tomo la escena exacta de Kykyou con una de las flores que eran para ella, o por lo menos para su actividad.

Sus suaves ojos negros comenzaron a opacarse mientras aún casi boquiabierta observaba, al igual que muchos otros, cómo Inuyasha llevaba en brazos a Kykyou quien escondía la cara. Fingió mirar hacia otro lado pero por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba a dolerle demasiado. Sentía que palpitaba a una velociada más rápida mientras un fuerte nudo en la garganta la invadía, respiró hondó pero sintió más la punzada en el corazón y cuando entraron al instituto Kagome apenas podía seguir de pie por lo que en se sentó en el primer banco que encontró y mientras cerraba sus ojos y cubría su cara con sus manos, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de su beso inesperado con Inuyasha en aquel restaurante al que siempre iban y cómo ella había argumentado que tomaran las cosas con calma aunque quería morir de felicidad, pero por culpa de sus ahora imbéciles amigas y de seguir sus consejos de hacerse la difícil, se encontraba viendo esa escena que le había calado todos los huesos. De pronto su tristeza paso a una de enojo. Si Inuyasha era tan lindo con ella, si la veía distinto que a otras chicas, si tomaba todas las atenciones para con ella, si le regalaba cosas, estaba al pendiente y más que nada ¡le había robado un beso! Por qué carajos ahora cargaba a la serpiente de Kykyou que solo quería aprovecharse de él. Su cejo se frunció y sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la gabacha para ir a pedirle explicaciones a Inuyasha y su repentino cambio de actitud. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Sabía que Inuyasha ya no sentía nada por Kykyou, lo veía en su expresión pero aún no reparaba en creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más empezó a seguir los pasos de ambos chicos hasta ocultarse tras un pasillo que era el que daba a la enfermería. Respiró aliviada, al parecer Inuyasha solo había llevado a Kykyou a la enfermería, esta se había lastimado e Inuyasha solo estaba siendo amable.

Mientras Kagome se había ido, Kouga había perdido cuenta de que ella no estaba en su puesto y haciendo el mejor esfuerzo que podía atendía clientes lo más rápido que daba su atención para tantas personas y tan pocos empleados, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que Kagome no estaba, sin embargo resolvió esperarla, tal vez había ido por las flores que Inuyasha jamás le trajo.

- ¡Cómo puede ser que no haya nadie!- gritó enojado Inuyasha cuando vio que la enfermería estaba abierta pero no había persona alguna que atendiera.

-Tal vez es cambio de turno- comentó Kykyou quien ya no se encontraba lastimada de la pierna pero que no había encontrado otra mejor excusa para pasar aunque sea un rato con su antiguo amor y llevar a cabo su plan; sin embargo aquel no era el momento pues Kagome no se encontraba cerca o al menos eso pensaba.

- Muy bien, entonces esperaremos- se resignó a sentarla en la camilla y ver hacia la ventana para contemplar el gran festival que se estaba dando ahorita. Inuyasha dirigió su vista al puesto de Kagome pero por lo lejos que se encontraba era muy difícil visualizar a la gente, aunque sus dorados ojos reconocían el semblante y sonrisa de Kagome aunque estuviere a kilómetros de distancia.

-No está- Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

-¿Estás hablando de Kagome verdad?-

-Umm – fue su respuesta ante la pregunta de Kykyou. Respuésta simple, sin remordimientos, sin disculpas, sin siquiera vergüenza o incomodidad, simplemente respondía como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si aquellas palabras se las dijere a cualquier otra persona y no a su exnovia que aún lo quería.

-Pff, de seguro está con Kouga- refutó molesta Kykyou al notar como su vista no se despegaba de la ventana.

-Mmmm, ese estúpido,-

-Podrá serlo pero creo que a Kagome le gusta él- Metió cizaña Kykyou mientras se bajaba despacio de la camilla corroborando que su pie ya no le dolía en lo absoluto; efectivamente solo se lo había doblado y aunque cojeaba un poco logró llegar al lado de Inuyasha.

-¿eh? ¿por qué lo dices?.- intentó fingir indiferencia pero Inuyasha no podía esconder su enojo. Muy probablemente sabía que aquella afirmación de su exnovia era falsa pero también sabía que Kykyou era de las únicas personas en que podía confiar por lo que todavía tenía sus dudas respecto de lo que le acababa de decir.

-Supongo que es intuición femenina- respondió simplemente Kykyou corroborando que Inuyasha si le molestaba lo que acababa de decir.

-Muy graciosa- respondió ya relajando la mirada Inuyasha al percatarse que no era una confirmación lo que ella le decía.

-Hey, mis intuiciones no fallan ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando intuí que si nos escapábamos de clases algo malo sucedería-

-¿Aquel día que te invité a patinar y me rompí el brazo? Sí lo recuerdo- sonrió Inuyasha mientras Kykyou le devolvía la sonrisa.

-O cuando me dijiste que si seguíamos peleando…- de pronto Inuyasha recordó las palabras de Kykyou y qué había sucedido después de que se habían peleado fuertemente la última vez.

-Mjm- respondió Kykyou adivinando que relataría el día en que cortaron. La verdad ahora ya se le había olvidado el motivo pero sabía que ni uno se atrevía a revivir la situación pues su orgullo valía primero y jamás habían confiado tanto el uno al otro para rebajarse a expresar lo que realmente sentían. De pronto los ojos felinos de Kykyou se fijaron en la puerta de la enfermería al percatarse que una extraña sombra con cabello largo estaba tras la puerta. Frunció el ceño de por sí, no había necesidad de preguntarse quién era y de pronto sus recuerdos de Inuyasha con la chica invadieron la mente de Kykyou llenándola de aquel sentimiento que odiaba y que hacía que quisiera arrancarle la piel a la chica entrometida que se situaba detrás de esa puerta.

-Sucede algo Kykyou-

-Nada- Se limitó a decir mientras observaba de reojo la puerta.

-Sabes creo que ya estás bien, estas aquí parada junto a mí así que solo espera que regrese la enfermera, pídele medicina para desinflamar por si las dudas y vuelves al festival ¿de acuerdo?- trato Inuyasha de sonar lo más convincente posible, sin embargo no lo logró pues Kykyou lo miraba con cara enfurecida.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola!?-

-Etto, es que le prometí a Kagome ayudarla en su puesto de comida- se disculpó Inuyasha aunque ya sabía de antemano el regaño que recibiría.

Por su parte Kouga, según indicaciones de las amigas de Kagome y de algunos chicos que la habían visto, dirigió sus apresurados pasos buscándola dentro del instituto; sin embargo, no demoró en encontrarla en el segundo nivel en el área de enfermería en donde vio que Kagome había entró a la enfermería y siguiendo los pasos de ella se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta pero a penas vio las dos personas paradas de espaldas junto al gran ventanal se escondió tras la pared, suponiendo que Kagome también estaría escondida. Temiendo lo que sucedería cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando que Kykyou no lograra su objetivo, aunque si lo lograba al menos Kagome sería completamente de él.

Kykyou al escuchar la respuesta de Inuyasha estuvo a punto de explotar, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder la compostura como cuando antes eran novios y realmente ahora era más madura y arrogante como para saber que un berrinche acabaría por alejarla de Inuyasha. Contempló esos ojos brillantes dorados que tenía enfrente y que lo miraban con miedo y molestia mezcladas pues Inuyasha creía que Kykyou haría una escena. Sin embargo, pasó lo contrario pues Kykyou tomó una actitud más sumisa.

-De acuerdo, anda a ayudarle, después de todo siempre fuiste amable con los menos afortunados.-

-¿eh?- Respondió incrédulo ante la tranquilidad de Kykyou.

-Ya sabes, me duele un poco el tobillo pero anda con ella, tal vez te necesita más.- Kykyou lo volteó a ver y sonrió para sí misma pues logró que Inuyasha dudara. Pero más que ello, Kykyou empezó a sentir que su corazón volvía a palpitar fuertemente cuando estaba enamorada de él, pues en sus ojos miraba un atisbo de brillo que solo le daba a ella cuando el sentimiento de amor era recíproco y fue allí cuando Kykyou notó que Inuyasha tenía duda sobre sus sentimientos por Kagome, de lo contrario jamás la hubiera visto así, aunque hubiese sido un segundo.

-Si quieres me puedo quedar un rato más- Kaogme tras la puerta empalideció al escuchar la voz melosa de Inuyasha.

-Gracias- Susurró y ambos se sentaron sobre la camilla de la enfermería, pasaron un par de segundos en silencio donde ambos se veían incómodamente. En realidad había pasado ya casi dos años desde que se habían intentado evitar y no cruzaban tantas palabras. A ambos les había afectado su rompimiento y hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había sostenido conversación alguna desde que cortaron.

-Es bueno saber que aún te importo- comentó fugazmente Kykyou al notar la tensión en el ambiente y darse cuenta que la pequeña niña inocente de Kagome seguía tras la puerta.

-Pff siempre me has importado- respondió rápidamente Inuyasha sin pensarlo demasiado cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Al nomás decir eso tanto Kykyou como Kagome y Koga se sorprendieron por la respuesta sincera de Inuyasha que ya no se podía retractar de lo dicho y que ahora comenzaba a formarse una duda en su cabeza.

Para el chico de cabello plateado siempre fue una tortura recordarse de Kykyou desde que cortaron, todos en el instituto lo tachaban a él de culpable por romperle el corazón, o se burlaban por haber dejado escapar a la chica más hermosa de la escuela. Otros pocos le tenían lastima pues sabían que Kykyou recibiría inmediatamente las atenciones de medio mundo mientras el sería el más odiado del instituto; pero lo que Inuyasha no soportaba más era que ni el ni Kykyou hubieran dado su brazo a torcer para aclarar la confusa situación de su ruptura. Y así pasaron los meses evitándose y mientras Kykyou tomaba una actitud seria y perversa que solo soportaba Kouga estando a su lado; Inuyasha se había convertido en una persona solitaria desconfiada de todos inclusive aún de Kykyou pero siempre viéndola desde lo lejos; como si con cada mirada que cruzaban quedaba algo de inconcluso en su relación. Y así se había mantenido hacía pocos meses cuando conoció a Kagome. Totalmente distinta a Kykyou por muchos momentos ella le lograba sacar de los pensamientos de Kykyou que tenía frecuentemente desde hacía años, pero ahora su atención no era Kagome sino los sentimientos encontrados al ver a Kykyou de nuevo frente a el como antes, tan sumisa y cayada así como la sonrisa que no escondía ahora que Inuyasha espontáneamente había comenzado.

-Sabes tú también me importas mucho,- Inuyasha desvió la mirada y lo mismo hizo Kykyou viendo hacia el suelo y cómo si hubiere tenido un dejavu Inuyasha volvió a hablar, las justas palabras que ella necesitaba oír.

-Oi Kykyou… ¿por qué cortamos?- suspiró Inuyasha en una forma de aclarar su mente que rebatía por recordarse de cosas malas que la chica a la par suya le había hecho pero sin recordar ninguna en específico; tratando de luchar consigo mismo para convencerse que cada día le gustaba más Kagome, sin embargo el mirar de reojo la hermosa figura de Kykyou le hacía muy difícil recordarse de otra cosa que no fueran las constantes peleas con Kagome y los viejos recuerdos de sus largos besos con Kykyou en las horas de clase cuando se salían a escondidas.

-No lo sé- respondió escuetamente Kykyou que para variar, era lo más sincero que podía decir. –deberíamos volver- respondió Inmediatamente a lo que Inuyasha de la impresión se paró de la camilla en la que se encontraba sentado.

-¿eh?, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Yo… lo siento Kykyou. - La mencionada cerró los ojos fuertemente pero antes que Inuyasha pudiera continuar, súbitamente lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?, si no sientes nada dímelo ahorita.- Dijo molesta mas no enojada, tratando de mantener la cordura.

-Yo…- Inuyasha ante la súbita pregunta de Kykyou se quedó petrificado, si se la hubiera preguntado antes de conocer a Kagome seguro su respuesta sería un sí de inmediato y hubiese comenzado a desvestirla inmediatamente pero ahora ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos pues de antemano sabía que ella lo conocía muy bien y vería en él la duda.

-Bésame- Sugirió ella aunque sonara más como una orden, seguía sin quebrar las reglas de la apuesta pues no importando como la regla era que el otro tenía que besarla. A Kykyou se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo cuando vio que Inuyasha dudó, y por vez pensó en la posibilidad de que en verdad Inuyasha ya no sintiera nada por ella y amara a Kagome. Sintió por primera vez la depresión de ser rechazada y el dolor del corazón al darse cuenta que Inuyasha ya la había olvidado pero pronto ese pensamiento fue disipado cuando sintió los labios del peliplata chocar contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y a penas se separó Inuyasha Kykyou entre abrió la boca para notar cómo él metía abruptamente su lengua para chocar con la de Kykyou.

Un corto suspiró de la porrista y sin poder aguantarlo más Kagome salió de sus escondite para encontrarse a Inuyasha sosteniendo a Kykyou posesivamente mientras aún con la mirada perdida veía cómo Inuyasha poco a poco metía su mano dentro de la blusa pegada de la pelinegro que alcanzo a verla de reojo. Un inmenso nudo se le formó en la garganta a Kagome y sin querer creer lo que estaba viendo salió lo más pronto posible de aquella habitación seguido por Kouga que al corroborar que ella salía llorando no quiso ni acercarse a la puerta pues sabía la escena que encontraría.

Por su parte Kykyou se sorprendió a si misma sintiendo absolutamente nada. Las manos ávidas de Inuyasha que se posicionaban sobre sus pechos se sentían totalmente insípidas como si Inuyasha lo estuviera haciendo a la fuerza y sus besos no tenían el mismo sabor ni emoción que tenían cuando eran novios. Inmediatamente Kykyou lo apartó de sí para notar los ojos de Inuyasha, y solo vio su reflejo. Ya lo sabía, los rumores eran ciertos, pero ahora sabía más que ello, ahora estaba convencida que Inuyasha sí quería a Kagome y más de lo que pensó pues ambos se miraban extrañados como si supieran que aquello no podía funcionar.

-Debo irme- Se compuso la blusa y aún cojeando levemente salió del cuarto de enfermería dejando a un Inuyasha aturdido y molesto consigo mismo pues había pensado que el besarla corroboraría que todavía la quería pero lo único que había logrado era intensificar lo que sentía por Kagome.

Por su parte la pelinegro corría lo más lejos que podía pero buscase a donde buscase no hallaba un lugar que no estuviera cundido de gente. Tenía tantas ganas de desmayarse en el suelo y llorar hasta que no quedara gota alguna de sus lágrimas pero sabía que no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Siguió buscando con la mirada donde podía ocultarse para llorar su desgracia cuando sintió que unas fuertes manos la jalaban hacia sí. De pronto Kouga la abrazo por detrás y acto reflejo ella se separó bruscamente.

-¿Kouga?, llévame lejos de aquí- Inmediatamente Kouga recordó el único lugar que estaría vacío en toda la escuela. Los vestidores de hombres del equipo de baloncesto. Sin reparar en nada ni nadie la llevó hasta allí y sin siquiera cerrar la puerta abrazó a Kagome quien se dejó caer en sus brazos sollozando como nunca lo había hecho. Su pecho comenzaba a sentir a través de su camisa las lágrimas de Kagome que no cesaban en lo absoluto.

El comenzó a flaquear, su corazón latía a mil por segundo y su mirada también se nublaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por contener las lágrimas. Lo sabía, en verdad sabía qué significaba tener a Kagome entre sus brazos sollozando de la manera que lo hacía. Significaba que Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

-Shhhh- dijo en un tono tierno para calmarla aunque en realidad también era lo único que podía decir pues sentía que si hablaba el también comenzaría a llorar.

-No..no- las lágrimas se volvían más gruesas y sus manos se aferraban más a Kouga. La verdad sentía tanta vergüenza porque Kouga la viera así, cuestión a la cual se debía acumular que Kykyou notara su presencia y que Inuyasha ni la hubiese volteado a ver por estar concentrado en otra cosa. Kagome sentía que se le venía el mundo encima. Y tantas veces que se había jurado que no importaba que Inuyasha sintiera aunque fuese algo por Kykyou, ella lo seguiría amando, pero ahora dudaba que pudiera amar a alguien quien quería a otra persona. Dolía demasiado un amor correspondido.

-Es un idiota- articuló Kouga mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente.

-No yo soy la idiota- Y en ese momento Kouga levantaba el rostro de Kagome para limpiar sus lágrimas mientras la miraba confuso.

A pocos metros se encontraba llegando Kykyou a los vestidores. Pretendía encontrarse a su amigo ya que el festival acababa y él debía volver por sus cosas. Había empezado la apuesta porque sabía de antemano que Kouga nunca en su vida había confesado sus sentimientos, de nada, mucho menos de amor; por lo que intuyó que ni siquiera se había topado con Kagome en todo el día pero sus sospechas fueron desechadas al escuchar la última conversación de ellos dos y el llanto sonoro y melancólico que cargaba Kagome. Decidió quedarse detrás de la pared que daba a los vestidores y escuchar, como antes lo había hecho Kagome, la conversación de ambos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo entenderías- respondió Kagome mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas. Dolía tanto que su primer amor, que la había ilusionado y le había dicho tiernamente que se sentía atraído por ella, resultara besando a otra persona unos días después. Tanto que le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos por el chico de ojos miel para que éste la engañara inclusive sin ser novios oficialmente. Pero aún así no lo odiaba y se odiaba a si misma por ello.

-Porque lo amo aún- Respondió en un susurro Kagome avergonzada por su respuesta pero extrañamente dejó de llorar, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la fuerza de sus palabras. Pero para Kouga esas palabras acababan de matarlo por dentro. De pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que había escrito en su libreta sobre lo que le quería decir a Kagome y se dio cuenta que jamás se lo podría decir. Y la tenía allí, frente a él, solos, pero a la vez tan lejos, sintiendo que Kagome estaba tan enamorada de Inuyasha que estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo incluso si él se desvivía por Kykyou.

-No eres idiota por amar a alguien- Dijo aunque el se sentía como un completo idiota por amarla a ella.

-Tienes razón- y cómo si su mente se hubiera aclarado con esas leves palabras Kagome volvió a sonreír. Levemente pero lo hizo. –Necesito hablar con él- se dijo a sí misma mientras decidida se separaba de los brazos de Kouga para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes voltearlo a ver.

-Kouga, gracias- Y sin más Kagome salió de los vestidores sumida en sus pensamientos sin siquiera notar la presencia de Kykyou que había escuchado todo. Suspiró por lo bajo, a diferencia de todos los años en que a ella le había costado saber lo que sentía por Inuyasha, ella lo había logrado en tan pocas palabras; esa mujer era realmente de admirar pues ni siquiera la propia Kykyou era tan decidida para confirmar lo que sentía y en estos precisos momentos sentía un gran vacío al saberse rechazada por Inuyasha y que no le hubiese dolido tanto su orgullo pues el sentimiento era recíproco. De pronto a penas Kagome estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Kykyou alcanzo a escuchar un leve gemido y suspiros entrecortados que provenían del vestidor de chicos. Inmediatamente asomó el rostro para contemplar a su mejor amigo sentado en una de las bancas con los codos en las rodillas y ocultando su rostro con las manos mientras seguía llorando.

Kykyou se quedó estática en la puerta, realmente no sabía qué hacer, de solo contemplar a su mejor amigo en ese estado deplorable su corazón se detenía y sentía que ella misma tenía el nudo en la garganta. Haciendo el menor ruido posible comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia Kouga y se sentó a la par de él. Verlo así realmente le dolía

-Déjame solo- mencionó mientras intentaba vanamente contener el llanto.

-yo…-

-Me rechazó, Kagome lo ama a él- dijo lo último en un susurro mientras su voz se quebraba y su nariz roja comenzaba a dolerle avisándole que un cúmulo de lágrimas volvían a salir. Pero a pesar de lo que dijo Kykyou, ella no se movió, se quedó acompañándolo mientras él lloraba en silencio. Si hubiese tenido las palabras correctas qué decirle hacía mucho se las hubiera recalcado pero solo estaba ida en contemplar la imagen de su amigo hecho pedazos. Un odio nuevo hacia Kagome comenzó a surgir en su interior. Esa mujer no tenía derecho a rechazar a alguien como Kouga, ¿qué le había visto a Inuyasha?. Hasta donde sabía él jamás la había hecho enojarse, no como Inuyasha que le iniciaba pelea a cada segundo. Kouga siempre buscaba la manera de hacerla sonreír mientras Inuyasha se preocupaba más por sus sentimientos; eso lo sabía Kykyou de sobra. Asimismo sabía que su mejor amigo ponía todo el empeño en ser siempre mejor en todo, fuese deportes, notas o cualquier otro hobby mientras Inuyasha solo le importaba karate y en lo demás era pésimo, incluyendo relaciones sociales. Kykyou comenzaba a enfadarse más pues Kouga siempre trataba de ser mejor por Kagome y esta jamás le prestó atención a todo ello. Kykyou suspiró por lo bajo, realmente Kouga era el hombre perfecto, por qué Kagome no lo vio.

De pronto se vio a ella misma ida en su amigo mientras sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo carmesí, lo sentía. Desvió como pudo la mirada y agitó levemente su cabeza dejando ir los pensamientos fugaces de Kouga como si no fuera su amigo. De pronto la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No.. es justo- cerró sus manos con más fuerza pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Desde que la vio se había enamorado y había hecho lo imposible porque siquiera se fijara en él pero Kagome siempre estuvo enamorada de alguien que le acababa de engañar y aún así ella lo seguía queriendo. ¿Podría el mundo ser más injusto? Aparentemente no porque sentía que tenía lágrimas para no acabar nunca de llorar. Y mientras seguía sumido en su tristeza de pronto sintió unas manos cálidas tomar sus muñecas y apartarlas suavemente de su rostro. Y allí estaba, unos ojos negros hermosos como los de Kagome pero que no lo miraban con amabilidad sino con sumo amor, su mejor amiga de la infancia que siempre estaba con él ahora la tenía enfrente con rostro preocupado pero con una mirada de comprensión que le hacía querer que ella siempre lo viera así, compartiendo el dolor que ahorita sopesaba en su corazón.

Sintió entonces, como, como siempre las finas manso de Kykyou eran puestas sobre sus párpados obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no era necesario. Y mientras algunos gemidos de tristeza aún salían de los labios de Kouga, sus lágrimas disminuían hasta dejar de llorar. Solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones, poco a poco las manos de Kykyou se fueron quitando y Kouga abrió sus ojos azul cielo para observarla.

Y allí estaba Kykyou, como siempre desde que tenía memoria. Estando con él en las buenas y en las malas, aunque pelearan aunque se enojaran, aunque lloraran. Esas enormes orbes negras que lo miraban con dulzura eran perfectas para él ahorita y sin pensarlo nuevamente tuvo impulso de aferrase a la cintura de ella en un efusivo abrazo que la hizo chocar contra los lockers. Apenas gimió por el golpe pues sorprendida miraba como Kouga todavía volvía a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaban por su hombro, quedaron así hasta que Kouga le dirigió la palabra

-Gracias- susurró en su oído y Kykyou sintió que perdía fuerzas para sostenerse. Hacía mucho que nadie le agradecía por nada, pero más que aquello se daba cuenta que era porque no hacía nada por nadie, excepto por él. Kouga era lo único que Kykyou tenía en el mundo, y con quien no aparentaba la actitud seria y soberbia que tenía con todos. Mientras Kouga estuviera con ella, inclusive aunque estuviera llorando, se sentía segura y raramente nerviosa. Pronto el cansancio de la posición hizo que ambos bajaran cuidadosamente seguidos en el abrazo que habían mantenido todo el tiempo. El calor que emanaba Kykyou hizo que Kouga inconscientemente buscara acomodarse entre sus brazos lo que hizo que comenzara a olvidar cualquier recuerdo de Kagome que lo habían atormentado desde que ella lo rechazó. Por su parte Kykyou sentía como Kouga volvía a recuperar la calma que había perdido. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a recabar recuerdos, algo que no le hiciera sentir el extraño sentimiento que afloraba por Kouga; sin embargo, no había recuerdo en el que él no estuviera involucrado. Cayó pronto en la cuenta que Kouga literalmente era su todo y ahora que lo meditaba inconscientemente sus brazos atraían al joven hacía si mientras con parsimonía le acariciaba el pelo. Una tímida sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar la sonrisa de Kagome cuando salió de los vestidores; supuso era la misma sonrisa que ella cargaba en estos momentos.

Kykyou comprendió entonces por qué Kagome se había recuperado tan pronto del beso que vio. Kagome amaba a Inuyasha desde el fondo de su corazón y Kykyou… estaba comenzando a comprender ese sentimiento al ver a Kouga descansar en su regazo.

-¿Crees que siquiera le guste a alguien?- mencionó casi adormitado Kouga sonriendo al percatarse que le empezaba a doler menos el rechazo de Kagome. Sin querer se aferró más a la cintura de Kykyou mientras sus párpados se cerraban de a poco descansando plácidamente su pecho.

-Yo… espero que sí-

**Bueno y ese fue el reto friendship-angst que no quedo ni tan friendship ni tan angst pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo! xD espero que les haya gustado, la verdad esta pareja ahora que lo pienso da para mucho pues ambos fueron rechazados y al menos creo que sus actitudes encajaron bien.**

**Sugerencia, comentario y bla bla bla les agradezco muchísimo los reviews, y de nuevo gracias al foro ¡Siéntate! Por hacerme volver a escribir de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, es un gusto que ya había olvidado :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
